Outfits
Note: : Unless noted, T-shirts are short-sleeved and have round "crew" necklines. 1976 'In The Beginning Was The End: The Truth About De-Evolution '(Outfits) Secret Agent Man : The four members of DEVO wear light blue/grey short-sleeve cotton coveralls, and light blue visored safety helmets, clear plastic face masks, and dark shoes, except for Mark, who wears his Booji Boy rubber head mask , light-soled shoes, and a large grey visored safety helmet, with a light-colored rectangular sticker on the front. His collar is turned up. ::: G.V.C. also has his collar turned up and wears a wristwatch and a white button with a black figure on it. Jim later also turns his collar partway up and wears a white v-neck undershirt. Booji (Mark) takes off his helmet. Bob1 later turns his collar up and wears a large pair of sunglasses with translucent frames and a dark, visored cap. : Chinaman wears a dark robe, "Chinaman glasses," and ancient headwear consisting of a dark strip over the center of his head, with a circle of metal in the strip at his forehead. : Two huboons wearing, respectively, white shorts and yellow gym shorts with a black side stripe and no shirts or shoes paddle a sad-faced femme Devo wearing a short, pink robe tied with a pink fabric belt and long red socks (and wearing a sad-expressioned face mask). : A woman wearing a yellow long-sleeved shirt and a black and white checked skirt with glasses, rings, and a pendant necklace repeatedly bends down to touch her toes. : "General" Jackett wears a green crew neck shirt under a distressed black leather jacket with buttons pinned up and down each lapel and with light bands around each sleeve arm or forearm. He also wears blue denim jeans and red swim goggles. : A man wearing a Ronald Reagan rubber head mask, yellow quilted pants, and a purple button-down shirt with pink sleeves and long point spread collar dances with a woman wearing a short-sleeved light blue-grey housekeepers uniform with white spread collar and sleeve cuffs. : Another huboon wears a blue top, opened at the chest, underneath a light-colored coat over his shoulders with a fur collar of alternating light and dark stripes. The huboon also wears a slitted visor. : A man wearing a John F. Kennedy rubber head mask and dark long-sleeved button-down shirt waves at the camera. "We're All DEVO!" : Booji Boy (Mark) runs past the Shine On America mural and up a fire escape. He wears an orange jumpsuit with the black letters O'' and ''D on the chest, white socks and black shoes. : General Boy gets the papers Chinaman gave Booji. General Boy wears glasses, a wedding ring, a dark tie with light accents and a white button-down dress shirt under a green military jacket with pins and a light blue braid under the right epaulet. Jocko Homo : Mark wears clear-framed swim goggles, a large dark red bow tie, yellow rubber gloves, white dress pants with a thin black belt, and a blue patterned button-down shirt under a white lab coat with a button on the lapel. : Bob1, Jim, and G.V.C. wear no shirts and women's stockings (pantyhose) on their heads over sunglasses. ::: Bob1 wears a pair of large, yellow-framed bug-eye plastic sunglasses and a white stocking. Only Bob1 wears the excess stocking forward, draped over his forehead. ::: Jim wears thin, green framed wraparound plastic sunglasses and a red stocking. ::: G.V.C. wears black-framed wraparound plastic sunglasses and a tan stocking. : G.V.C., Bob1, and Jim writhe on a conference table now encased in a condom-like light yellow latex bag up over their shoulders with their heads protruding, and covered in the same colored stockings as before. : An audience wear 3D glasses with squared-off frames, surgical masks and light blue surgical hats with white trim, and regular clothes. : One audience member wears a green military jacket. Devolutionary Oath : At the ending, Mark sits in a chair wearing the Booji full-head mask and no shirt, with a band of duct tape binding his arms and chest. A man (G.V.C.) wearing a mask (of Gorj), a watch, blue jeans with a dark belt, and no shirt stabs Mark and pulls off the Booji rubber head. 1977 Yellow Suit with black tape belt and "DEVO" in black tape on breast. *Yellow Suit is most often DuPont Tyvek ®, a type of spunbonded Olefin. Spunbond Olefin used for apparel is made from polypropylene (PP), a synthetic polymer. 1978 'Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are DEVO!' (Outfits) : Yellow Suit with black elastic belt, black "DEVO" on breast and black boots. * 1970s era Yellow Suit pics: tag , suit. :: Edmont™ Wet Wear 400 (Polyolefin coated with PETE, a type of liquid resistant disposable clothing introduced in 1975. Polyolefin used for apparel is made with polypropylene (PP).) :: Color: Safety Yellow. 1979 'Duty Now For The Future' (Outfits) White patterned synthetic shirt emblazoned with the Duty Now For The Future insignia, grey patterned pants, silver visor, and black boots. *The DNFTF leisure suit is made of white Sontex®, a type of spunbonded Olefin. Album photos : Cover Art: Black sleeveless T-shirt, orange-yellow elbow pads, orange helmet with "DEVO" on front. "D" green is "E" is yellow, "V" is red, "O" is purple. (Out of frame DEVO also wear black shorts and yellow-orange knee pads with a green circle at the kneecap.) : Interior Art: Yellow Suits, 3D glasses, black shoes. 1980 'Freedom of Choice '(Outfits) Album photos : Cover Art: Red Energy Dome, black boat neck T-shirt with 3/4 length sleeves worn under wrinkled silver Naugahyde jacket with lapels and one button, wrinkled silver Naugahyde (high waisted) dress pants, black socks, and patent leather shoes. : On back cover no jackets are worn. : Mark and Alan wear prescription glasses with transparent frames. Mark sometimes wears a digital watch. Girl U Want : Energy Dome, sleeved T-shirt under silver Naugahyde suit, silver Naugahyde pants, dark socks, and shoes. : The colors of the video are altered. Blue is shifted to green. Red is shifted to a bluish-purple color. Black, white, and yellow are unaffected. The video is posterized . :: The Energy Dome and shoes (as well as lips) are colored a bluish hue of purple. :: Bob2 wears a T-shirt colored green. Mark wears a T-shirt colored a bluish hue of purple. G.V.C. wears a black T-shirt. Bob1 wears a white T-shirt. Alan wears a light yellow T-shirt. :: Mark and Alan wear prescription glasses with clear frames. Mark wears a watch. :: Two "robotic" dancers share the stage with DEVO. The female dancer wears a white V-neck T-shirt, white pleated skirt, white gloves, white socks, and black and white leather saddle shoes. The male dancer wears a white button-down dress shirt under a pair of black suspenders, a large bow tie, high-waisted dress pants, dark socks, and black leather shoes. (The bow tie is very similar to the one Mark wore in Jocko Homo.) :: The dancers wear black hockey style helmets with under-the-chin straps. Coiled insulated wires from the helmets lead offstage to a device controlled by General Boy. :: General Boy wears a military uniform and a white helmet with the word DEVO on the front (set in a sans-serif typeface) and glasses. He wears a white button down dress shirt and dark tie under a dark service uniform jacket with pins at the left breast and shoulder epaulets. :: A mostly female audience wears mid-century style clothes. Freedom of Choice : Top skateboarders of the day wear blue or red Rector brand skate gear consisting of shirts, shorts, helmets, wrist guards, elbow pads, and knee pads. (Some more skaters appear at the end of the video where they change their clothing to a conformist uniform.) : DEVO as hairless, legless aliens wear a black turtleneck under a red V-neck artificial leather tunic with a yellow character on it. :: Bob2 wears a "D" on his tunic, Alan wears an "E," Mark wears an "en dash" and clear-framed swim goggles with no strap (strap is worn under the alien head mask), G.V.C. wears a "V," and Bob1 wears an "O." : Bob2 and G.V.C. as Romans wear knee-length yellow Roman tunics which are striped near the border. They gird themselves at the waist with a low-girdled zone and wear brown leather sandals strapped to their calves. They are crowned with golden metal laurel wreaths and wear lipstick. G.V.C. wears a spit curl and holds a "dog" on a leash. : Mark as a dog wears a leashed collar, a partial face mask of a short brown dog muzzle with black nose, and a dark zip-up furry body suit with a long tail and light brown soles. : A man wears L.A. Rams headphones and a button-down purple shirt with a tapered "Barrymore" collar under a light brown sport coat with three buttons on the sleeve. The collar is worn spread over the jacket lapels. : A woman wears a black blouse, gold necklace, pearl earrings, and lipstick. : Alan sits on a bench wearing the yellow DEVO suit with a dark wraparound visor and dark socks and shoes. He is transformed by a conformist mob to wear their uniform of a button-down dark patterned shirt with a long point wide spread collar under a buttoned blue vest, light blue boot-cut slacks, white shoes with white rubber soles (and his glasses). Whip It ... Live - 1980 Tour : Energy Dome, red socks with black boots, and a modified short sleeve jumpsuit with a red tape shoulder belt. :: The disposable suit is synthetic, zippered and colored grey with a standing, round (mandarin style) collar. The white suit was spray-painted grey. The long sleeves were cut short. :: The taped shoulder belt is reminiscent of the Sam Browne style belt uses by crossing guards, school safety patrols, and hall monitors, which have a belt supported by a strap passing diagonally over the right shoulder. :: Underneath the suit are the black DEVO shirt and shorts. 2009 : This style suit was used for the Freedom of Choice album track list performances in 2009. Red Energy Domes and black Doc Marten boots were worn with the the one-piece suit, zippered up the front. The long sleeves were cut short above the wearer's elbow. Jerry's sleeves were cut higher in closer imitation of the 1980 suit. Red tape lined the inside of the collar. The red tape circled the suit's waist and went over the right shoulder. : Underneath the suit DEVO wear black-and-white soccer knee pads, black shorts, and black T-shirts with a white "DEVO" logo on front and white Booji Boy head logo on the left shoulder. :: 1981 'New Traditionalists' (Outfits) Album photos : Cover Art: NuTra Pompadours, light blue short-sleeve V-neck T-shirt with black sleeves and collar with "DEVO" on the left breast, beige slacks with a thin black belt, and patent leather dress shoes. : The NuTra Pomps were black plastic hair pieces based on John F. Kennedy's hairline. DEVO performed at least one concert in red pomps. : Mark wears prescription glasses with clear frames. 1982 'Oh, No! It's DEVO' (Outfits) Black sleeveless T-shirts under spudring, black pants with belt. : Mark Mothersbaugh often left his hair wild and unbrushed and sported a wild-eyed look, looking shockingly similar to Syd Barrett. Album photos : Cover Art: Photo of Mark with slicked back hair and wearing no shirt and a plastic red digital watch holding a composite photo of DEVO who wear wide-eyed expressions, potato bodies, plastic spudrings, with slicked back hair. If the spud fits wear it. In both photos Mark wears the plastic frames of the novelty "Chinaman" glasses. Live : At the start of the second set, the band sported energy domes and replaced the spudrings with white shirts. During Jocko Homo, these were removed to show the black t-shirts without rings. : Booji Boy wore a smaller, inverted spudring (more similar to an anti-biting collar put on pets after surgery) and wore a long dress with a potato-head pattern. 1984 'SHOUT '(Outfits) Album photos : Interior art: DEVO wear light green Chinese-American Friendship suits and shoes. The friendship suit uniform consists of a Shirt Jacket, full-pleated pants with cuffs, and loafers. They wear a Chinese-American Friendship Pin near the points of each collar. On the left breast is an oval black patch embroidered with the light-colored soundwave logo. This "SHOUT" patch logo is DEVO's Fairlight C.M.I. soundwave pattern. They wear their brushed hair short, with no sideburns. They are made up with thick eybrows and dark lipstick. They appear to wear fake tans on their faces, necks, and backs of their hands. (And the color of Marks palm alternates from very dark to the very light swath across its middle.) Mark wears prescription glasses with circular frames. : In the composite art DEVO stand in front a gradational blue background with red digitized waveform lines. The photos of DEVO standing straight up are angled forward and are slightly compressed in width. On the album sleeve Mark and Alan are pictured on the obverse with the listing of Side One songs and Bob2, Bob1, and Jerry are on the reverse with the Side Two songs. * The bespoke (custom tailored) friendship suits were by Clacton and Frinton, Los Angeles. * A similar image shows DEVO in the same pose wearing a white long-sleeved jacket, pants, and shoes with the oscilloscope icon on the left breast. The photos of DEVO are composited closer together in front of a black background with white digitized lines. The photos of DEVO are not compressed in width. Mark and G.V.C. both wear a watch. : Cover art: On the front cover is a head shot photo of a boy's profile on a composite background with his left hand raised by his open mouth in a "shout" gesture. He wears his combed hair parted on his left side and a multi-colored short sleeve T-shirt with red sleeves and front, a blue back, and a yellow collar. On the back cover is a head shot photo of a girl's face on a composite background with her eyes focused upwards and her left hand raised by her ear in a listening gesture. She wears her combed hair with bangs and is parted on her right. She wears a white short-sleeve sailor shirt with red stripes and blue piping along the white collar and cuffs. A blue bow is knotted at the collar. Near both collar points are a Chinese-American Friendship Pin. : The cover kids are Zachary Chase, Timothy Leary's son, and Alex Mothersbaugh, Bob Mothersbaugh's daughter. They also appear in the SHOUT video. Photoshoots : DEVO as armed "Peaceniks " in black Beatles wigs, custom black suits with red-on-white peace armbands, black belt with rectangular frame-style buckle and black leather dress shoes. ::*Photographed by Steve Granitz, 1984 :::: In Recombo DNA is a black and white "peacnik" photo of DEVO with colored armbands. ::*The custom black suits were by Kohshin Satoh, founder of Arrston Volaju Co., Ltd. Laserdisc promotion : Sideways Mohawk wigs, half-face masks, and colored business suits. Live : There was no tour. 1988 'Total Devo '(Outfits) World Service uniform. T-shirt worn under buttoned shirt-jacket with shirttail tucked in pants with black belt and black boots. *DEVO members wore a red or blue uniform based on their feelings that day. *The World Service uniform was fabricated by Muto-Little of Hollywood, California. *A yellow happy/sad face logo was worn on the left breast and back of the T-shirt and by each point of the shirt collar. Album Photos : Cover Art: Blue and Red uniforms worn on album cover. Back cover has the same group pose as front cover but in silhouette with no clothes. *Back cover photograph is similar to Prince's Lovesexy album art. Live - 1988 Total DEVO tour : Until Happy Guy , the band sported red (sometimes blue on the cover art) shirt-jackets and pants with the Total DEVO "Happy or Not" logo on the collar. : At the end of Working in the Coal Mine the shirts were removed, revealing red T-shirts with larger happy/sad faces on the back. ::: The bands T-shirts were red with a small yellow "Happy or Not" smile-frown logo on front and a larger yellow with the words "TOTAL DEVO" on the back. : These red uniforms often appeared to turn from red to yellow depending on the lighting design, which often changed color mid-song. : For the encore, energy domes returned,with the exception of Mark as Booji Boy during Booji's Beautiful World. Booji Boy wore a long yellow gown with his name on it, plus sunglasses.) 1989 No noticeable change. 1990 'Smooth Noodle Maps '(Outfits) The promotional photos and videos feature business suits of varying color (pink, red, orange, yellow, and black). In concert, the group wore white shorts and T-shirts made of a paper-like material. 1996 Striped prisoners uniform and hat at 1996 shows. 1997 to 2001 1997 : For the first time DEVO combines the red Energy Dome of 1980 with the Yellow Suit of 1978. Underneath are black shorts & old style black tee with white "DEVO" on chest and white booji boy head logo on shoulder. 2002 Black jacket and t-shirt, black pants, and energy dome. By now, Mark has a grey moustache. 2004 Nike tour outfits : Blue shirt and pants with blue energy dome or pompadour. Nike specially manufactured blue energy dome and pomp for the tour. This was the latest tour to feature the squared 3D glasses. also manufactured by Nike. 2005-2010 Energy Dome and yellow "radiation" suit - very much like the 1978 outfit - some with "DEVO" on right breast, others on the left. (Exception; Jihad Jerry wore a grey business suit and a turban.) Before long, Mark Mothersbaugh starts ripping of pieces of his suit and those of the other band members. Eventually the remnants of the suits are removed (and, along with the Energy Domes, tossed into the audience), revealing the black shorts, socks, knee pads, and t-shirts (also emblazoned with "DEVO"). 2010 - present Devo played at the 2010 Winter Olympics in canada. They wore the reflective grey "everybody" suit and grey "everybody mask," and blue Energy Dome after a costume change. The suit is similar to the Duty Now For The Future Uniform. Noteworthy Recurring Concepts *Anonymity **Mask **Durka-Durka hoodie *Uniformity **Matching outfits ***Coverall or jumpsuit ***Black undersuit *Protective gear **Helmet **Elbow and knee pad **Synthetic clothing *Headwear **Everybody mask **Plastic hairpiece **Energy Dome **Helmet **3D glasses **Safety helmet *Devolution of outfits during stage show **SFE jumpsuit, Everybody mask, and shoes **SFE blue t-shirt and weenie roast shirt **Energy Dome **"Radiation Suit" **Black shorts and t-shirt **Diaper Memorable Accessories *Spudring Eyewear *"sunglasses" *Square "3-D" style glasses (seen on Satisfaction video) *Oh, no! It's DEVO novelty glasses / Secret Agent Man video Chinaman glasses *Goggles worn by Mark See Also Temple of DEVO © Apparel :Clothing Page I - Page II - Page III - Page IV ''' :Head Gear' Devo-Obsesso © Devolved Gear :'Costumes & Other Gear' :'T-shirts (and other garments) '''